


Together

by Jase



Series: Unfinished Fics [2]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Boys In Love, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Meant To Be, Running Away, Starting Over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jase/pseuds/Jase
Summary: Here is a other unfinished/abandoned fic I started a long time ago. This takes place right after Chrissie gave Robert that first check, the one he pretty much chased in the wind and told him to leave. When Robert asked Aaron to run away with him...what could have been.





	Together

 

His heart is racing, it's racing so fast it feels like it's about to jump out of his chest. He can't believe what he just heard, what Robert has asked him. Only on the loneliest of nights does he allows himself to admit that he has fallen for him. That he's fallen and there is no turning back, no denying it, he fell him and he fell hard.  
  
Considering how everything happened he didn't have any expectations, all he had were dreams, but even in all of his wildest ones he never expected it. He never expected this.   
  
"What do you say, Aaron?" Robert's soft voice asks pulling him from his panicked thoughts.  
  
As he stares straight back down at the check lying flat on the coffee table he nearly snaps, nearly makes the biggest mistake of his life. Part of him nearly tells Robert to admit everything, to admit who he truly is, to admit it to everyone out in the pub. Then and only then would he agree. Then he remembers how he was forced into coming out and hates himself for nearly pushing Robert into the same. It's not right. It's not fair.  
  
He looks back up to see Robert's green eyes looking straight into his, a soft expression in them, one he knows to well. An expression he saw in his own eyes every morning when he looked into the mirror. A look of desperation, of someone lost, of someone desperate for love.  
  
"I know you don't mean it. You don't have the guts." Aaron finally lets out.  
  
"You're wrong. This is what I want. It's what we both want."  
  
Aaron shakes his head, he's still reeling from it all, still unsure of how to answer him.  
  
"We can start over, you and me, away from it all. Away from everything. Please say you'll come with me, Aaron." Robert pleads. "I love ya."  
  
Aaron can't even find the words to reply as he shoots of the sofa and quickly walks around it heading for the door.  
  
"Aaron. Wait. Where are you going?"  
  
"Well, I can't go with just the clothes off my back back now can I? You idiot." He replies with the smallest of grins. He can't let on how happy he actually is. This is his chance to be happy, and if he takes it, he can finally have Robert all to himself. Nothing's going to stop him.  
  
Robert's face lights up at Aaron's words. It lights up in a way that even Aaron hadn't witnessed before. He quickly makes his way around the sofa with a smile spread across his face and he stops in front of Aaron, placing his hands in his pockets he sways for a moment as he gazes into his eyes. "I mean it. You know."   
  
"I know."  
  
The small gap between them is closed as Robert leans in and places his lips to Aaron's. The kiss is soft and full of promise, full of something new. "I'll be in the car. Don't keep me waiting too long." He tells him before going in for another kiss.

 

 

 


End file.
